Love like this
by Qtpye123
Summary: This is a Janny story. Manny moves away and starts a new life, only to have to come back to explain herself, she is happy with a new man but what if old feelings with Jay spark up again! read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

This story is based loosely off of sweet home Alabama and the notebook it doesn't follow anything in any order just takes some small ideas…it is a Janny story…of course….there are just some minor changes…Paige and Marco aren't from Degrassi, they do come in later though…okay here I go.

Manny walked up arm and arm with Emma.

"Karaoke bar finally!" Manny said happily. Jay rolled his eyes and put out his smoke and Sean followed him in.

"I am not singing" Jay said squeezing his girlfriend's waist.

Manny turned and giggled.

"Babe" she pouted he shook his head and refused. She sighed. "Well just cheer me on okay" she said sweetly.

Manny went up and signed up. They are laughing and talking and having a good time when her name was called out.

"Manny Santos" a man called out. She kissed Jay's cheek and ran up.

"Okay this is Miss Santos she will be singing tattoo by Jordan Sparks"

She got on stage and rocked it. Everyone stood up and cheered. She jumped down and ran up to Jay he picked her up and twirled her. She giggled and then he set her down.

"You did amazing" he said sweetly. She blushed.

"You really did" she heard a voice. She turned to see a tall thin man in a suit behind her.

"I picked a great night to come to a karaoke bar" the man said. Jay looked him up and down.

"And you are?" Jay asked.

"My name is Tony Magnalico and I own Passion records" he extended his hand. Manny grabbed it and shook it happily.

"OMG you have some of the hottest artists" she said squealing.

"Yes I do, and here is my number, I want to sign you" he handed her a card. He walked away.

Manny was packing her things into her small red car.

"L.A. is a long drive" her father said looking at her.

"Dad Tony set me up in some great hotels and everything is going to work just fine" Manny said hugging her father. Her mother hugged and started crying "Mommy, don't cry please, I will call everyday" Manny said sweetly. Her mother backed away and grabbed her shoulders.

"Twice a day" her mother said wiping her tears. Emma came and hugged her tightly.

"Manny I can't believe it, all your dreams are totally coming true" Emma said kissing her friends cheek. Manny started crying.

"You sure you can't come with?" Manny asked.

Emma nodded "Manny you can do this, sure 18 is a little young, but I mean, I have faith" Emma hugged her again. Sean stepped in and hugged her also.

"You take care, if you need anyone beat up, you know who to call" Sean said smiling. Manny hugged him again. Then Jay walked up. She looked him in the eyes, everyone walked away.

"So this is it huh" Jay said sadly.

"I told you to come" she said softly.

"And do what Manny, my life is here, I just wish you were in it" he said unhappily. She sighed.

"I am still in your life Jay, its just that, I am gonna be farther away" she said not looking at him.

"Why do you try to skip around it, we are never gonna make it" he said looking at her, he put his hand on her chin.

"Know that I love you, and wish you the best, you made me a better person and for that I will always have a spot for you" he kissed her and walked away. She sighed and wiped a tear.

"It's like that?" she said softly. He stopped but didn't turn. "IT'S LIKE THAT!" Manny said angrily. He turned and looked at her.

"What else can it be like, you tell me?" he said getting mad too.

"I thought you would be happy, for me, you say you love me, this is my dream, why can't you support me!" she was pissed. He rolled his eyes

"You want me to be happy you're going like a million miles away, sorry let me do my happy dance!" He said sarcastically.

"Screw you Jay! You know what, I am better with out you anyway!" she got into her car and slammed the door. She lied to him just then, she knew she loved him, but she had to end it pissed or she wouldn't be able to end it at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

5 years later-

Her heels clicked on the cement as she walked down Rodeo Drive. Her phone went off in her purse. She quickly reached in and flipped it open.

"Derrick" she cooed into the phone sweetly. "Baby that sounds amazing I cant wait" she giggled. "Okay see you later" she flipped her phone shut and walked into a small coffee shop. She was wearing a pair of True religion jeans that hugged her perfectly and a stars and straps shirt with a Dooney and Bourke purse at her side.

"Manny" a blonde called from a table.

"Paige Marco!" she said running over and kissing both their cheeks. Paige was her manager and best friend, and Marco was her stylist.

"Happy birthday girlie! The big 23!" Paige said hugging her.

"O god don't remind me!" Manny said rolling her eyes. They all laughed.

"So what's new, any present info from the beau?" Paige asked. Manny smiled.

"Well Derrick asked me to dinner tonight, then we have to go to his mom's magazine launch ball" Manny said smiling.

"I'm sure more then dinner will happen tonight" Marco said with a smirk. Manny slapped him.

"Marco you perv" she said giggling.

Paige shook her head. "No no Hon, I think what Marco is implying is some one is gonna pop the question" Paige said wiggling her eyebrows at Marco who nodded with a huge grin. Manny blushed and shook her head.

"You guys are crazy" she said with a small smile, she sipped her chi tea.

MEANWHLE

Jay dropped his wrench on the ground. He turned to Sean.

"Well dude, this beauty is finally done" he said smiling at his body work on the 2008 mustang. Sean smiled.

"Some rich kid with Daddy's money is gonna eat this up" Sean said happily. Jay nodded. Just then Emma walked in, pregnant belly and a stroller with two kids in it.

"Hot damn I am glad I'm not you" Jay muttered under his breath. Emma walked over and kissed Sean. Jay bent down and played with the two little boys in the stroller.

"Hey boys, brought lunch" she said handing them each a bag, Sean kissed Emma's cheek and then bent down and kissed his two boys. Jay smiled.

"Thanks mom" he said standing up.

Emma giggled. "So what time are you guys getting out" Emma asked. Sean shrugged. Emma nodded.

"So how are you today?" Emma said looking at Jay.

"Still alive, why the concern?" he said, Sean was confused too.

"Well, you know, it's Manny's birthday" Emma said shrugging "And I…" Emma stopped when Jay smiled.

"Em, it's been what, 5 years, I think I'm over it" Jay said shrugging "Besides, it's not like she cares, did you see her music video, she doesn't even look like Manny, I think someone has taken to much advice from Paris" Jay said shaking his head. Emma smiled and so did Sean.

"I tried calling her" Emma said softly Jay's head immediately perked up. Emma sighed though. "She must have changed her number" Emma said looking a Sean and Jay sadly.

"She isn't even Manny any more Em, don't let it get to you" Sean said wrapping his arms around his wife. Jay nodded.

"I second that, and I don't know about you guys, but now, I need a beer" He said looking at Sean, Who nodded.

"What do you say we close up early, get your mom to watch the boys, and me and you and Jay all go out for a beer and a coke" Sean said smiling to Emma. She nodded.

When they arrived at the bar there was some charity party on. A news reporter came on the screen.

"I am here with the guest of honor, Mrs. Alexandria Antenellie" the women said smiling. Andrea nodded.

"It's so great to be here" she said happily. Jay rolled his eyes and sipped his beer. He heard her go on and on about the charity event and then something caught his eye, and Emma and Sean's as well.

"So what do you think about your son and the pop star Manny?" the reporter asked Jay rolled his eyes.

"Can I just get away from her for a day" Jay said putting his head in his hands. Sean patted his friends back.

"Sal, round of shots, two Jack and coke and one just coke" he said with a smile.

"Coming right up guys" he said with a wink.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Manny stepped out of her apartment in a gorgeous Chanel dress. Derrick greeted her at the limo door. He was a tall thin man, 26 years old, charming and handsome, dark hair and tan. She ran up and kissed him.

"You look amazing, as always" he said with a smirk. She blushed.

"Shall we go" he opened the door and she got in. He handed her a glass of champagne and made there way to the restaurant.

They emerged an hour later and made their way to the event. On the way there he rolled up the window so they could have privacy.

"Manny, you know I love you right?" he asked. She nodded and giggled.

"Your point?" she asked playfully.

"Marry me Manny, please" he pulled out a huge ring. She gasped and looked at him in shock.

"Derrick, are you serious" she asked.

"No your being punked" he said with a smile. "Ashton you can come out now" he said lifting the lid to the ice bucket. She giggled and pulled him by his tie close to her face.

"Yes" she said kissing his lips softly. He touched her face gently. Why at this very moment, Jay popped into her head, she had no idea. She hadn't talked to him in 5 years, this should not be what she was thinking about.

They pulled up to the red carpet.

"Ready to tell my mom?" he asked. Manny shook her head.

"No, I really think I need to tell…" she stopped. "It's just I haven't seen or talked to my parents in 4 years, I can't just surprise, I need to see them first" she said pleading with her eyes. He smiled and kissed her gently.

The women was interviewing his mother as they stepped out.

"Here is the hot couple now!" the news reporter walked over with a huge grin. "Manny Derrick there is rumor you two are engaged, can you give a comment?" she smiled her cheesy smile. Manny laughed nervously.

"O please, engaged, it's too soon" Manny said wrapping her arm around her boyfriend, well fiancé. Derrick nodded and smiled and his mother interrupted.

"I can assure you, if there was an engagement, I would know" he said taking Manny's hand into hers. "See no…" She stopped and lifted her hand. The camera zoomed in. the news reporter smiled.

"Look at that rock!" she blurted out. Manny blushed.

"Wonderful" she said sarcastically. Everyone stood there shocked and confused, the cameras snapped.

Emma's mouth dropped as she watched this all unfold on the screen before her.

"Look at the rock" Emma repeated. Sean glared at her. "Sorry" she whimpered. Jay rolled his eyes and slammed down the rest of his beer.

"See you later Sean" he said getting up and throwing down a twenty. Sean hopped up and followed him out motioning to Emma he would be right back. He wasn't worried about leaving her in there; everyone knew everyone and no one would mess with Emma.

"Jay woah hold up, you can't drive dude" Sean said snatching his keys.

"Did I really fuck up that bad?" Jay asked. "Am I really that big of a loser?" he questioned. Sean shook his head.

"Dude, your better then this, your better then her" Sean said putting his hand on Jay's shoulder.

"O yea, then why haven't I been able to get over her, after 5 fucking years I still love her, and it's obvious she doesn't have a care in the world!" Jay said angrily. Sean sighed.

"Jay, don't beat your self up" Sean said trying to calm his friend down.

"I'm shit compared to her" Jay said shrugging. Sean shook his head.

"No Jay you wanna know why you aren't shit, you were a real friend, when Emma and I got married, who was there? You not her! When Emma almost lost the twins who helped me out for Christ sake who was there to support Emma? You not her!" Sean said he was laying it all out to Jay "You are better then her Jay and the way you act totally prove it!" Sean took a deep breath. Jay smiled and let out a sigh.

"And that is why you are my best friend" Jay said happily. Sean nodded and hugged him.

"Dude we sound so gay" Jay said a little embarrassed. Sean smiled and pulled him back into the bar. Sal smiled.

"Round of drinks on the house in honor of Jay!" he yelled. Emma lifted her glass of coke.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

"That was the craziest thing I have ever seen!" Paige blurted into the phone. Manny laughed nervously. Her engagement announcement was not the way she pictured it.

"Yea um tell me about it" She said sighing.

"Well sweetie, Spa day, my treat" Paige said sweetly.

"Can I take a rain check?" Manny asked.

"Why, canoodling with the hubby to be?" she asked. Manny laughed.

"Actually no, I am in Degrassi, came to tie up some old loose ends" Manny said with an anxious giggle.

"Manny you can't just leave town with out telling me, hello, Manager!" Paige said a little pissed.

"Paige, please I was embarrassed on national television just give me a little break?" Manny asked. Paige sighed.

"You're lucky I love you" Paige said and then she clicked her phone closed.

Manny pulled her rented BMW up to her old apartment complex. She locked it and walked up the steps. A few old laides glared at her. Her outrageous outfit, she had on a short mini skirt and a Gucci shirt on that left little to the imagination. One of the teen girls peeked out of her door and squealed. Manny smiled and waved and continued up to the fourth floor.

She stopped in front of her door and took a deep breath. She knocked twice.

"Coming" she heard her mother's voice ring out. She got nervous. She heard her un-lock and open the door. Her mother screamed and hugged her.

"O Manuella I haven't seen you in for ever! Look at you!" she grabbed her face.

"Juilietta" she heard her father "who are you talking to" her father walked in and saw her. He walked over and hugged her.

"Manuella we have missed you" he kissed her cheek. She heard someone cough in the living room.

"I didn't know you had company" she said softly.

"This is your house too come in" her father said smiling.

"I don't think that's a good idea!" her mother protested.

"Mami, you want to keep me from my own house?" Manny asked. Her mother sighed.

"No, just, come in" she ushered her daughter in and closed the door. Manny walked into the living room and almost fainted.

"Jay" she said confused. He looked up and spit his water across the room. "Nice to see you too" Manny said confused.

"Hi, Manny" he stood up. He looked so different, so distant, his face was stubbly and his muscles bigger. She stared at him, right into his eyes.

"Wow you look different" she walked over and they gave each other an awkward hug" her mother walked in and cleared her throat.

"Dinner will be ready in 10 minuets" she announced and then walked back out. Manny nodded and then looked back at Jay.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I always eat dinner with your parents on Sunday nights" he shrugged. Se sighed.

"O that's nice" she was ashamed. Their own kid didn't even call but he still came over and he still cared. "Thanks" was all she could say. He looked at her confused.

"Why?" he asked.

"For looking after them, I don't know this is a bit weird for me" she said nervously. He stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"No really?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay well, yea nice to see you too" she said angrily. She turned and starting walking out. He blew past her. She looked at him.

"What the hell!" she muttered to herself. She heard him speaking.

"Mom, dad, thanks so much but I just cant be here now" she heard him kiss her mom then walk out. He practically ran down the steps and got to his car.

Manny walked into the kitchen and her father glared at her.

"What!" she said throwing her arms up.

"Joseph" her mom started "Our daughter is home, finally, lets just enjoy our time with her okay!" Her mom set the food out.

Jay reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone. He quickly flipped open and dialed Sean. Sean answered.

"Cancel dinner with the Santos's tonight?" Sean asked. Jay sighed.

"You will never believe what just happened!" he said out of breath.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Sean opened the door and saw Jay standing outside. He let him and and Jay just walked in and looked right at Sean.

"She came back to ruin my life" Jay said angrily Emma laughed.

"Jay I really don't think that is her intention" Emma said sitting down. Jay shook his head.

"She walked in all like 'what are you doing here Jay' and I was like 'I always eat dinner with you family Manny' and then she thanks me for watching her parents? And then she was all 'what the hell' and then I left" he said mocking her voice. Sean laughed and so did Emma. "You guys know this isn't funny, like at all" Jay said staring at them in dis-belief. Jay shook his head. "Thanks buddies!" he said with a laugh. He plopped down on the couch when Trent and AJ jumped up and started jumping on him. Jay sighed and started playing with the boys.

"Look at me both you of" he said laughing with them. They both turned their attention to him.

"Never EVER like girls! EVER!" Jay said playfully. Sean sighed.

"My kids won't be gay" Sean said with a smile. The two year olds turned to their mom.

"Mommy, whats gay?" Trent asked. She glared at Sean.

"Wonderful" she said shaking her head with a smile.

Manny helped her mother clean dishes. They weren't talking just standing there.

"Mom, I am really sorry that I haven't called" Manny said sweetly. Her mother sighed.

"Just I am so glad you made a life for yourself, your better off there, you need to get away from here" her mother said turning to her.

"Mom" Manny said setting the dish down.

"Manny don't get me wrong, Jayson is wonderful but, you two are not meant to be" her mom said softly.

"MOM!" Manny was getting frustrated now.

"I just don't want you to make a mistake!" her mom said sweetly. Manny rolled her eyes.

"What ever I am out okay, out!" She grabbed her purse and walked out of the house. She hopped into the Lexus and drove around, shocked to see the dot was still around she pulled into a spot and got out. Two girls stopped.

"Manny?" they asked. She turned

"Yea" she said sweetly.

"Wow you are like our fav Singer" the girl said giggling. Fav, Manny laughed at that, the lingo these kids used.

"Thanks girls, um want a picture?" She asked. They nodded and pulled out their phones. She posed with both girls and then smiled and walked inside. To her surprise she saw Spinner standing behind the counter.

"Still working at the dot" she said with a smirk. He looked at her and got a huge grin.

"Manny!" he walked over and hugged her.

"Spin, its so good to see you" she said hugging him back.

"Welcome to my coffee shop" Spinner said showing off the freshly painted dot. "I own it now, its my place" he said happily. She smiled and nodded.

"Looks nice" she sat down at the stool.

"Want a coffee?" he asked. She nodded. He began making it while talking to her at the same time.

"So um what brings you back here?" he asked.

"Um well my boyfriend proposed to me and I thought I kind of needed to come home to see my parents before I could do anything" she said as he set the steaming coffee in front of her. He nodded.

"Poor Jay" Spinner muttered, she looked up confused.

"Excuse me?" Manny asked.

"Well its obvious he never got over you, I mean trust me, he has tried, but he could never do it" Spinner shrugged. She looked at him wanting more info. "Well…" he went to speak but someone cleared their throat behind him and Manny turned. Emma was standing there.

"EM!" Manny said standing up. "Your pregnant!" she said happily.

"You noticed" Emma said sarcastically. Manny sighed.

"Look I know I haven't…" Manny started.

"Been there for anyone, you weren't at my wedding, you weren't there for the birth of my twins, you pretty much missed out on some important stuff Manny, and I would really appreciate it if you left Jay alone, he is finally almost over you, he is about to move on, don't screw it up" She said frigidly. Manny stared at her, her jaw dropped.

"Em, I" Manny started.

"Go ahead, let me hear your excuse" Emma blurted out. Manny couldn't believe this, Emma was really pissed.

"I don't have one, I just, I'm sorry" Manny slammed a twenty on the counter and stormed out.

"Nice seeing you spin, keep the change" she got into her car and drove off.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Emma walked in and slammed the sandwiches on the table. Sean and Jay looked at her.

"Um honey, everything okay?" Sean asked.

"No!" Emma said sitting down in a sulk. Jay looked at Sean then to Emma.

"Well?" Sean asked confused.

"I ran into Manny, and I wasn't exactly nice, but she deserved it!" Emma said angrily. "But now I feel bad, because she looked so sad and empty!" Emma said confused.

"It's the pregnancy hormones babe, your fine" Sean said hugging his upset wife. She nodded. Jay shook his head.

"This whole Manny coming back thing is really over whelming." He said with a sigh. Sean agreed.

Manny sped off, man she was pissed.

"UGH WELL GOOD TO SEE SOMEONES STILL A BITCH!" She said aloud to herself about Emma. She stopped at a traffic light. She rolled her eyes. Emma had every right to be mad and yell, Manny didn't return her calls, she didn't write, didn't email, didn't visit, nothing. She put on her blinker. She turned down Emma's street. They hadn't talked in a while, but Manny knew Sean and her moved in together and fortunately remembered where it was. She pulled into the driveway and turned off her lights. She swallowed hard and walked up the steps. She stopped when she heard laughing. Jay was there. Great. Now or never, she needed to make things right with Emma before anything.

She knocked lightly on the door. She heard it open and saw Sean who looked shocked.

"Manny wow, hi" he said hugging her.

"the first happy welcome I have received this whole time, hi Sean how are you?" she asked. He nodded. He was upset with her, but he wouldn't turn her out.

"Good, come in" he opened the door. She stepped in, it was so, homey. Not something she was used to. She peeked in and saw two little boys.

"Are those your twins?" she asked. He nodded.

"They are precious." She said sweetly. He smiled and mouthed a thank you.

"Emma you have company" he shouted. Emma walked in and sighed.

"Hi" she said stubbornly.

"Em look, I have some explaining to do, and I really want you to hear me out, please?" Manny asked. Emma didn't say anything. "Please Em?" Manny asked again. She kissed Emma's forehead.

"Listen to her babe" he whispered. Emma sighed and gave in.

"Fine" she said leading her up the steps. They walked into a small room with a couch and computer chair. Manny took a seat on the chair and Emma closed the door and sat on the couch. Manny explained everything, apologized and basically said she was a bad friend and person for doing that. Emma after a little while gave up and forgave her.

"So I saw the engagement, you know it hit Jay pretty hard" Emma said with a sigh. Manny hung her head. "But that's not what you're here for; I want to know everything, details, wedding, and kids?" Emma asked. Manny sighed again.

"I can't…I can't have kids Em" Manny said choking up.

"What?" Emma leaned forward.

"Yea um, the abortion kind of screwed everything up" Manny said softly. "I didn't tell anyone this, but Jay got me pregnant, he didn't even know" Manny said in a whisper. "And, I was one and a half months pregnant, I lost the baby, and that's when they told me" Manny said wiping tears off her face. Emma reached over and hugged her. The girls talked a little more then went back downstairs.

Jay looked up at her. She was scared to meet his gaze.

"Well, guys, lets not pretend we aren't all old friends come on" Emma said wrapping an arm around Manny.

"It's been forever let's have a good time" Sean said agreeing with Emma. Manny walked over to Jay and stopped in front of him.

"Friends?" she asked. He stood up and hugged her.

"always" he whispered into her ear.

Coming up in future chapters...

"Jay how could you possibly afford all this?"

"To think I could actually keep up with that! I was nuts"

She heard a knock at the door and stood up, assuming it was Emma. She walked over and opened the door. "Can I help you?"


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

They all sat around talking and laughing. All getting drunk, with the exception of Emma.

"I seriously can't believe you got into a fight with Lindsay Lohan" Sean said laughing. Jay shook his head.

"Are you kidding me? I totally believe that!" Emma blurted out. Jay nodded in agreement. Manny looked at her watch.

"Shit I really gotta go or they won't let me check into the hotel" Manny said looking at her old friends. Emma nodded and hugged her.

Jay stood up, "me too, not because of a hotel, because I have work tomorrow" Sean showed them both out. He walked her to her car.

"You know Manny, um, you really don't have to stay in a hotel" he said with a sigh. He took his hate off and scratched his head. She let out a soft breath.

"Jay…" Manny started.

"Look I really think you need to see how I fixed the place up, besides I added on a guest bedroom" Jay said shrugging. She looked at him and small smile crept across her face.

"Okay" she said getting into her car. "I'll follow" she said after she shut the door. Manny rested her head on the steering wheel, was this really a good idea. O well to late now. She followed Jay down the street.

She pulled up to a white house, it was not the old house she was used to. There was a rap around porch and a garage attached. She got out of the car. She looked at him in awe.

"Jay how could you possibly afford all this?" she asked.

"You haven't seen the inside" he said unlocking the door. He turned the light on the reveal a beige carpet and cream colored walls with a huge leather couch and a plasma screen tv mounted on the wall. The kitchen was complete with a giant island in the middle and a chrome fridge and stove. She looked around amazed.

"This is not your house" she said in disbelief. He led her down the hall and flicked on the light to his room. There was a huge king size bed with fluffy white pillows and a big soft blue comforter and a TV on stand. He led her in and opened the bathroom door. There was a hot tub bath and a shower separated. He then led her out and into the guest bedroom with a bed just as big but a smaller TV. There was a bathroom across the hall. He walked her back into the kitchen and flicked on the light to the backyard. A built in pool was in the ground with a giant grill and patio set next to it. She then remembered, Sean and Emma's house was quiet extravagant also.

"Did you and Sean like win the lottery?" Manny asked confused. He smiled a little.

"Nope" he replied. "But wait till you meet my baby" he said leading her to a door.

"You keep your girlfriend tied up in the garage?" she asked. He shot her a look and they both laughed. He opened the door to a 1966 Chevy corvette. It was a mint green car in perfect condition.

"Jay spill how did you get this money? Drugs? Robbery?" she questioned.

"I did what I always wanted to, and it just blew up from there" he said closing and locking the door. She shrugged confused.

"Manny like you don't remember?" he asked a little hurt.

"You opened your own garage?" she asked.

"Not only that, Sean and I do customs, we are rolling in cash, well not like you or anything, but for me on my own, I am doing so good" he said proudly. She smiled.

"Good I'm glad" she said walking back into his living room. She set her bags on the floor.

"So you're all alone here?" she asked flopping down on the fluffy couch. He nodded.

"Me and my cat, and my car" he said honestly.

"You have a cat?" she laughed.

"Yep she was a stray and I started feeding her, and the little shit grew on me" he said shrugging his shoulders. She giggled.

"Want anything to drink?" he asked.

"Beer" she called out flipping on the TV. MTV came on and her video was playing. "O god" she tried to change it as he walked in. he grabbed the remote,

"no no leave it." He watched her dance half naked on the screen then rock out in front of the mic. "Wow" Jay said shaking his head. She looked at him. "To think I could keep up with that! I was nuts" he said looking at her. She wanted to cry. She wanted to break down and apologize. He shook his head. "I need some sleep." He started walking.

"Jay" she grabbed his wrist to stop him


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

He looked at her.

"There is so much I want to say to you" she stood up.

"Then say it Manny, we are both adults here, no time like the present" he said shrugging.

"Why didn't you call, why didn't you try to come and find me!" she questioned. She was getting frustrated now.

"Manny I went to LA! I drove up to your apartment and do you know what I saw?" He was pissed, and getting into her face. She stood there toe to toe with him silently. "I saw some dude with his hands all over you kissing you! I came to get you and you moved on with in three fucking months!" Jay said angrily. "I SAW YOU IN THE ARMS OF SOME DUDE!" He said throwing his hat against the wall. "Some dude that wasn't me" he said sitting on the couch. She stood there awkwardly not knowing what to say.

"Jay, I" she started but then stopped. He stood up and shook his head.

"You don't have to apologize, it was my fault" he started walking to his room.

"I love you!" she blurted out. He turned and shook his head.

"No you don't" he was sad. She ran up to him.

"Yes I do Jay" she pulled his face in and kissed him fervently. He wrapped his arms around her small frame. It felt so nice to finally have her in his arms. The kiss was powerful but very brief. She pulled away and stared up at him. Then she quickly went back to kissing him. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He pushed her back against the wall and started running his hands through her hair. Then he kicked open his bedroom door and walked over to the bed and laid her down.

An hour and a half later they were laying in bed, wrapped in sheets. She had her head on his chest and he was twirling her hair in his hands. They were both silent not sure what to say. After about and hour, both were fast asleep.

Thunder crackled and it woke Jay. He felt someone in his arms and figured it was Amy, ever since Manny left, she cured his loneliness, for the night that is. Then he looked down and remembered she was in his arms, Manny was really there, it was no more pretending. He looked at his clock and it was 5 am. He had to be up in two hours. He laid his head back down and fell back asleep.

When he woke up he smelled something. He walked into the kitchen and saw Manny in a pair of tight little shorts and a tank top cooking.

"You're sexy and you can cook" he said walking up and wrapping his arms around her waist. She giggled and turned her head and kissed his neck lightly and he shivered. He looked down at the bacon sizzling on the frying pan and smiled.

"Should you be eating that?" he asked letting her go. She made a face at him and then laughed.

"No, Paige would kill me, but if you don't tell I wont" she said sweetly. After he left for work Manny called Emma. They decided that Emma would meet them at Jay's and then they would go to the park so the boys could play. Manny was getting ready and her phone went off.

She looked at and saw it was Derrick. She quickly picked it up.

"Hey baby!" she said sweetly. He let out a sigh

"I was getting worried I haven't seen or heard from you in 2 days" he said sweetly. She giggled.

"I am just here at the Ritz, getting ready to meet my friend Emma" Manny said applying her eyeliner.

"Just wanted to check on you, when you are coming home I miss you so much" he said in a baby voice. She giggled and smiled to her self.

"Soon don't worry" She assured. Truth was, she wasn't sure if she was ready to come home. She shook her head. Wait this was home, not there.

"Manny?" he asked. "Hello? Are you there?" he asked. She shook back into reality and gave a quick yes. Then she sighed.

"I have to go Derrick, call you later" she flipped the phone closed and leaned back in the chair, this couldn't be good. She looked in the mirror. She began thinking again why she even came back. Then she felt bad, if she didn't come back she would have never reconnected with Jay, and how fair to Derrick would that be if she could never fully give her self to him. She heard the knock at the door and stood up, assuming it was Emma. She walked over and opened the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys!! not gonna say if you dont review i wont post..thats mean..lol..i just want to know what you guys think!!! please let me know!!! thanks

Ch 9

"Is Jay here?" The women asked. Manny tried to figure out who this woman was.

"He is at work, but I can tell him you stopped by if you'd like?" Manny said sweetly.

"O my god, its you" the lady replied.

"Excuse me?" Manny asked confused.

"Jay has been waiting for you to come back to him, and it finally happened. I guess I never thought the day would come" she walked in and sat down. Manny was a little scared and nervous. She didn't know if this girl was going to try to kill her.

Suddenly Emma walked in kids in hand and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Amy? What are you doing here" she said in shock.

"Amy?" Manny repeated. Emma nodded. "As in the Amy who got Gonorrhea because she slept with Jay?" Amy shot her a dirty look. Manny mouthed a small sorry and Amy stood up.

"Just um, tell him I stopped by okay" She asked and then she walked out. Manny turned to Emma.

"Explain?" she asked.

"Yea when they are playing I will spill" Emma said as Manny grabbed one of the twins and walked out. They got to the park and the boys ran off and Emma started explaining to Manny how Jay became lonely and pretty much Amy kept him company, Manny really didn't want details about that.

"So she is in love with him?" Manny asked. Emma nodded.

"Don't eat that ALEXANDER JOESEPH!" She yelled. The boys laughed and started climbing the monkey bars. Emma turned back to Manny. "She is head over heels for him" Emma said sipping her water. Manny sighed.

"What about him?" Manny didn't want to hear her say yes.

"Are you kidding?" Emma laughed. Manny looked at her confused. "They day you walked out was the day Jay Hogart stopped believing in love" Emma said moving her eyes over to her kids then back to Manny. Manny hung her head and looked at her manicured fingernails. Emma sighed.

"Past is past Manny, you can't help it, but why were you at Jay's this morning anyway?" Emma asked.

"He lets me stay at his house last night" Manny said looking up at Emma.

"That guest bed is so comfortable. I swear its better then a hotel" Emma said sweetly. Manny didn't say anything. Emma looked at her. "Manny you didn't" Emma said hanging her head. Manny sighed.

"Yes I did, and Emma it felt so right" Manny said in a dazed voice. Emma sighed.

"Manny you can't do this to Jay" Emma said a little defensive over Jay.

"Do what?" She asked.

"You can't come here and sleep with him, make him think you love him and leave him again, it's not fair!" Emma said trying to be as nice as possible. Manny shook her head.

"I do love him!" she said fighting tears. "It's just Derrick is so wonderful" Manny said she was torn. Emma leaned forward and hugged Manny as she cried onto her shoulder.

Sean walked down the steps as Jay was putting finishing touches on a car. he smiled a huge smile as Sean walked over.

"Well hello happy" Sean said slapping Jay's hand.

"Just in a good mood is all" Jay said admiring the car.

"I know cars make you happy but I have never seen you this pumped over a car" Sean stared Jay down. Jay shook his head.

"Fine, dude, Manny spent the night with me last night" Jay admitted. Sean shook his head.

"Dude what are you doing?" Sean asked. Jay stared at him. "your setting yourself up for another heart break Jay, and no offense but I don't feel like picking you up from jail again" Sean said quietly.

"Sean shut up, you swore you would never talk of that" Jay was pissed.

"Why afraid Manny might find out, Jay fuck her!" Sean said throwing his rag on the floor.

"NO FUCK YOU! She loves me! She told me last night!" Jay said defensively. Sean shook his head.

"No she doesn't!" Sean replied. Jay knocked the red tool box off of its stand, tools fell all over and the clanking noise echoed throughout the building. All the workers turned and looked at Jay as he stormed out and slammed the door, and then they all turned to Sean.

"Nothing to see get back to work" Sean said picking up to tools. Jay didn't know what he was getting himself into.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

Jay stormed off to his house and slammed the front door. Manny was sitting in the living room watching TV wearing a diesel track suit. He looked down at her and sighed.

"Um, Amy stopped by…" she said looking up at him and he looked down at her ashamed.

"Sorry" was all he could say. She knew something was wrong.

"Jay what's wrong?" she asked.

"It's just that Sean; he said some shit that REALLY pissed me off" Jay said pacing a little. Manny stood up. Jay looked at her.

"What did he say?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Jay tell me!" She demanded. He sighed.

"He said you didn't love me and that you were going to leave" Jay said getting really pissed. He took the mirror off the wall and slammed it into the ground. Manny stood there shocked and scared. He looked at her and fell to his knees. "Manny, I'm sorry, I just need you" he said holding onto her waist. She started crying and rested her hands on his head.

"Jay what's the matter with you?" she said in a whisper. He stood up and looked her right in the eye, she didn't know whether to be scared or not. He took her hands into his.

"when you left me Manny, I went nuts, I did some shit that I should have never done, and then I finally picked my self up and started a great life and then you come back and now my world is flipped around" he hugged her and she felt her self wrap her arms around him. "Don't go anywhere please" he begged. She wiped her tears and nodded.

Jay fell asleep in the bed and she slipped out and started cleaning up the glass in the living room. It was 7 o'clock and there was a knock at the door.

"Better not be another one of Jay's girls" Manny said laughing to herself. She swung the door open and Sean was there. She sighed.

"Hi Sean" She said letting him in.

"Where's Jay?" he asked.

"Sleeping, he had a rough day" Manny said assuming Sean already knew. He nodded. He noticed her picking up glass and helped her.

"Did he break this?" Sean asked. Manny nodded. "Manny, he is bi-polar, I don't know if he told you that, but he's not like Craig honest" Sean said dumping the glass into the trash. "It only happens when something big is going on, like you coming back, its so overwhelming for him, it's not fair" Sean said looking at her. She stood up and so did he.

"What are you saying Sean?" Manny asked.

"Come on Manny, what are you intentions, you mean to tell me, your going to move back here give up everything in LA and be with Jay?" Sean asked. Manny didn't look at him.

"He can come with me" Manny said softly.

"Jay isn't going anywhere, he means to much to Emma and the boys and to much to me, that's my brother, the only real family I have ever had" Sean said softly. Manny wiped away a silent tear.

"I just can't leave him" Manny said softly.

"You have to Manny, you can't do this to him, it's not fair" Sean said he was pissed but being nice. "You have a guy waiting for you back in LA and you are engaged to him" Sean said shaking his head. She looked at him, he was right, so right, and she couldn't do this to him anymore.

"Just Sean, can you please do me one favor?" she asked. He nodded. "Tell Jay I love him, okay, just tell him I love him" She said softly. he nodded. "And tell Em" she said wiping another tear. "Tell her that I will be back when she has the baby, I will call her every day to check up on her, and when she is better, I am taking her on a shopping spree in LA for the babies and for her and for you" Tears were pouring out now. Sean smiled and hugged her.

"Have a safe trip" he said looking at her. She nodded. She grabbed her stuff and quietly slipped out. Sean sat down on the couch and flipped on the TV. He called Emma and told her everything. Sean had to sit there and wait, he had to break the news to Jay. It wasn't going to be easy, but if anyone had to do it, it should be him.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

She was on the flight back to LA. She was crying her eyes out, but it was to late now, she couldn't turn the plane around. She fell asleep thinking about Jay, just wondering what was going on.

At 10 pm Jay woke up and looked around. She wasn't there; he heard the TV on in the living room and figured she didn't want to wake him. He walked into his bathroom and took a piss. He made his way slowly out to the living room only to see Sean asleep on the couch. He walked over and shook him.

"Sean what are you doing here, where is Manny?" He asked. Sean sat up, he looked around he had to think quick, he couldn't tell Jay he told her to leave he had to let him heal first.

"She left dude, her manager called her and she left, photo shoots and stuff, they needed her there" Sean stood up.

"What about me?" Jay asked, he was so sad. He sat on the couch.

"She said she loves you" Sean said keeping his promise. He walked into the kitchen and brought Jay out a beer.

"Bull shit" was all Jay said.

The next week Manny was back to normal, well on the outside, photo shoots and appearances. Everyone thought it was cool except for her friends.

Marco and Paige knew something was wrong. They sat her down after a photo shoot as she was taking off her makeup.

"Manny sweetie, here" Marco said handing her a vanilla latte. She took it and set it down.

"Okay, something is not right, when you get a chance at a vanilla latte, you don't turn it down" Paige said confused. Marco nodded in agreement. Manny sighed.

"Guy's I am totally fine, okay, just overwhelmed with this whole engagement thing" she lied. Marco rolled his eyes.

"Sweetie please, that is the biggest sack of shit I have ever heard" Paige now nodded in agreement. "Before you went to, what is it called, Degrassi?" Marco asked, Manny nodded and he continued "You were all 'OMG I totally love Derrick I cant wait to get married,' gushing to everyone planning every little detail and then after you came back you're all 'I don't want to talk about it I just want to stay in my apartment and cry" Manny had to laugh, Marco knew how to make her smile.

"There we got a smile!" Paige said squeezing the small brunette's hand.

"Guys i am just stressed, I left with out even saying good bye to my parents that's all" Manny lied. Paige nodded but knew it was a total lie. Marco sighed.

"Okay, what ever you say" Manny stood up.

"Look guys I just need some rest okay?" she asked. They both nodded as she walked away. Marco looked at Paige, she flipped open her phone and called the airlines.

Jay walked into the shop and saw Sean working hard.

"I have a date" Jay said happily. Sean turned to him with a huge grin.

"With?" he asked leaning against the work bench. Jay blushed a little.

"You remember Mia?" Jay asked. Sean titled his head and then smiled.

"Nice bro" he said happily.

"I know it's about time I get over that bitch" Jay said with a sigh. Sean felt bad, he knew Jay would be pissed, but he just couldn't tell him.

"Dude, she is gonna fall head over heels for you" Sean said smiling. Jay nodded.

"I just think its time you know, this is the second time she left me and I don't need that in my life." Jay said with a smirk "and plus, Mia, she is totally a milf dude" Jay said laughing. Sean laughed at this too. "I am taking her to the DOT in tomorrow night, I figured the first date would be a get to know eachother date you know, don't want to push anything" Jay said blushing.

"Awe little Jay has a crush" Sean said pinching his cheek. Jay slapped his hand away.

"Yes so" Jay said smiling. Sean laughed and walked away. He had a feeling in his stomach though, he felt bad, like he was cheating on her then he shook it off. She was about to marry a dude why should he feel bad. He shook his head and walked over to the break room. He had a hot girl wanting to date him and he wasn't about to let Manny get in the way, he needed to get over her and it might just be easier then he thought.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

Paige and Marco walked down the street.

"Canada?" Marco looked around "this is Canada?" he asked. Paige nodded a little confused.

"I mean no offense or anything, but Manny lived here, she so does not look like she came from here, girl looks like she walked right off the street of new york" Paige looked around and saw a small café.

"The dot, aw that's cute" she said giggling. Marco nudged her.

"Well this town cant be that big, maybe someone around here will know who, Eileen Nelson is" Marco said cocking his eyebrow.

"It's Emma Jelson" Paige said correcting him.

"Who ever, just lets go" Marco said dragging her inside. She pulled her sunglases up,

"This must be like, the place to be" Paige whispered, Marco giggled. They walked up to the counter a bald guy came over.

"Can I help you guys?" he asked.

"You can start by saying Aye" Marco said winking at him.

"Marco" Paige said smiling "Gavin here" she read his name tag "Definitely isn't gay" she smiled and he nodded laughing a little.

"Well what can I get for you guys, Aye?" he asked being a good sport. Paige smiled.

"Um we are looking for an Emma Jelson" she said with a confused look on her face.

"Emma Nelson, well Emma Cameron now" he said with a smirk.

"Who's asking?" Marco turned and looked into the eyes of a tall guy wearing a hat.

"We are what's it to you mystery man?" Paige asked.

"Jay calm down I really don't think they intend to harm her" Gavin answered.

"Spinner, you know I didn't mean any harm just curious" Jay answered.

"Spinner, that's cute" Paige snorted. Marco rolled his eyes.

"Well we are here to find this Emma girl to get the dirt on Manny, she apparently used to live here and she came back home acting all bah hum bug and we wanted to see what happened on her little trip" Marco said kindly. Jay rolled his eyes.

"She fucked up, end of story, she's gone now, and we are all happy" Jay said putting his arm around Mia who smiled up at him. Paige looked at him in shock.

"Someone's got a grudge" Paige said laughing a bit.

"Yea a little more then that" Jay retorted. Just then the bell rang and Sean and Emma walked in, of course Paige and Marco didn't know that.

"Here, this is Emma" Spinner butted in. Emma looked at him confused. "These are…" Spinner stopped "who are you guys?" he asked confused.

"Paige and Marco, friends of Manny" Paige said extending her hand. Emma accepted it kindly.

"What brings you guys here?" Emma asked confused "Is Manny okay?" She asked worried.

"Well honestly, no, ever since she came back home, she has been really sad and we cant figure out why, she wont talk to us, or Derrick and it's weird, we just wanted to know what happened while she was here" Paige asked.

Jay shook his head "It's really no ones business, she is better off there and you can tell her I said that" Jay grabbed Mia's hand and pulled her out. Paige and Marco looked at each other.

"Okay" they said simultaneously. Emma sighed.

"That's Jay, he's not always like that, it's just, Manny kind of up and left with out a good bye to anyone" Emma explained.

"And that would affect him because?" Marco asked. Emma looked over at Sean who sighed.

"What ever" he said looking at her.

"See Jay and Manny, they have a past, a BIG past" Emma began. Paige raised her eyebrow, she was fascinated now. "they dated for a while and then she got noticed at this karaoke bar, and she got signed and left on bad terms, she came back turned his world around, and then left again, without a reason so he is still kinda upset about it all, I mean with reason and everything, but he really loves her and honestly I think she still loves him" Emma said looking at the two new faces. Sean looked at her. "What" she asked innocently.

"Uh huh" Paige said with a sly smile, she now understood what was going on with Manny, it made perfect sense.

_Okay...sorry for being a jerk and not posting...and Paige and Marco sort of dissing Canada...no offense i hope i love Canada!! lol..just part of the story!! well let me know what you think!!!_


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

Manny sat in her apartment she hadn't heard from Paige or Marco in two days and being that Paige was her manager she was sort of worried. She flipped through the channels bored, Derrick was out of town and she really didn't have any other close friends. She picked up the phone to call Emma but got her voice mail. She flipped through her phone and ended on Jay. She blocked the number and called him.

"Hello?" he asked. She didn't say anything. "Hello?" again he sounded annoyed.

"Well who is it babe?" she heard. Her eyes popped open. Who could be there, it didn't sound like Amy. "Just hang up and get back over here" the girl growled in a sexy voice. Manny slammed the phone shut and threw it down on the couch. She started crying and suddenly there was a loud knock on the door.

"MANNY OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" Paige demanded.

"WE ARE PREPAIRED TO WAIT OUT HERE FOR HOURS!" Marco yelled after her. She wiped her tears quickly and hopped up. She swung the door open and looked at them

"Where on earth have you two been!" she demanded.

"O no missy, we ask the questions" Paige said letting herself in. Marco followed and Manny shut and locked the door. She followed them to the living room. They all sat down.

"Who is Jay spill now?" Marco drilled her. She sighed.

"What, how do you guys know who that is?" Manny asked.

"We took a trip down to good old Canada and met some old friend, Spinner, I think it was, Emma and Jay was the one who struck our curiosity the most" Marco replied. Manny shook her head and closed her eyes painfully. Paige quickly switched over and wrapped her arms around Manny who just started crying. Marco looked at Paige confused who gave him the same confused look right back.

"Manny hon what's wrong?" Paige asked. Manny shook her head and began to sob. She just looked up at Paige and sighed.

"I think I made a huge mistake" she confessed.

Jay lie awake next to a naked Mia. He pulled the blanket up over her a little disgusted with himself. Second date and the girl was in the sack with him already. He felt so stupid, he didnt want her he didnt want this. If his 17 year old self could possibly hear him he would kick him in the balls for thinking that. Back then it was all about the ass, until he met Manny that is. She was different; she caught his attention not only for her lovely assets but for her personality and her uniqueness. That was a first for him, but then he thought, she was the only girl to break his heart. She ripped it out and spat on it, not only once, but twice he hated her for that. Mia rolled over and woke up. She looked at him and sighed.

"Why are you awake, it's…" she looked at the clock then back at him "2 am" she said sleepily. He sighed.

"Just still a little wierded out by that phone call is all" he said wrapping his arm around her. She snuggled up to him.

"I am so glad you asked me out Jay" she said in a drowsy voice. He nodded.

"Me too" he lied, "Me too" he felt her fall asleep but laid awake thinking about everything, how those two Hollywood jerks came to drill him and his friends about Manny, he was glad she was miserable, he wasn't doing any better either.

Suddenly his phone rang again. He shot up and answered.

"IT'S EM SHE WENT INTO LABOR!" Sean yelled into the phone. He pushed Mia off him and quickly got dressed. He heard Emma in the background.

"You call Manny you promised you would!" She yelled. Jay sighed.

"I'll call her" Jay said unenthusiastically. Sean sighed.

"Thanks man, get here quick!!" he said before hanging up.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

Jay paced back and forth.

"I don't know why your waiting just call her!" Mia demanded. He rolled his eyes.

"You don't understand just shut up okay" He hissed. She sighed. He felt bad for being so rude but she couldn't possibly understand. He looked at the clock. It was 2 am so it was probably like midnight there, she lived in LA, and she wouldn't be asleep.

Manny shot up as her phone went off.  
"Jay?" she muttered into it.

"Look I am not thrilled about calling you, its just Emma is going into labor and she really wants you here" he said in a cocky tone. She sighed.

"I'll be there" she hung her phone up. She rolled out of bed and quickly packed a small bag, she wouldn't be there long.

400 dollars and 5 hours later Manny was in the hospital sitting in the waiting room. Jay walked out and looked at her.

"You look like hell" he said honestly. She rolled her eyes.

"Thanks" she said harshly. He shrugged. "What ever I am not here for you, how is she?" Manny asked. Jay shrugged.

"Still in labor" Jay replied sitting down.

"Ugh, yuck" she said flopping down in the chair next to him. He rolled his eyes. She looked over at him, "What" she asked crossly. He shook his head.

"Poor little pop star, can't have a baby cause she doesn't want to ruin her figure" Jay said in a mocking tone. Manny shook her head, she wanted to reach over and deck him. Emma, you're here for Emma, she kept thinking.

Sean burst through the door.

"IT'S A GIRL!" he yelled. Manny ran up and jumped into Sean's arms.

"AMAZING!" she kissed his cheek. Jay came over and hugged him.

"She is exhausted though, so you guys, will you come back tomorrow?" Sean asked. Manny nodded and began walking out. Jay grabbed her arm.

"Stay at my house?" he asked. She scoffed.

"Please" he asked. She started walking. "Manny, please" he begged. She turned and looked at him and crossed her arms. "It felt so right with you there" he said sincerely.

"What happened to Mr. Asshole?" she questioned. He sighed.

"He left when he saw you smile" Jay answered. She sighed.

"O aren't you a ham" she said rolling her eyes, "I was gonna ask you for a ride anyways" she said in a prissy tone.

"And what makes you think I would give you one?" He asked. She laughed.

"Cause your you, and I'm me" she said giggling. He shook his head.

They got to Jay's and Manny walked inside. She looked at him.

"I want to sleep in your bed, so you can sleep on the couch" she giggled. He laughed.

"Your funny, that's my bed" He said smiling. She ran into the room and stopped dead in her tracks. She closed the door and looked at him.

"Looks like you already have company" she said grabbing her bag and going into the spare room. He smacked his hand to his head.

"Shit, Mia" he said to himself. He opened the hallway door and grabbed a blanket. His cat meowed at his feet. She rubbed her head on his ankle.

"Come on socks, looks like we got the couch tonight" he said reaching down and scratching the cats back. "Tomorrow is gonna be awkward" He said pulling the blanket up to his chest.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15

Manny woke up and crawled out of the bed. She walked into the kitchen in a pair of short shorts and a tank top. Mia was on the chair sipping her coffee.

"MIA?" Manny said almost choking.

"Yea, hi" Mia said uncomfortably.

"Wow, I" Manny looked at Jay who didn't make eye contact with either.

"We should really get going to the hospital, so Mia, I will um call you later" Jay stood up and kissed Mia's cheek. Manny stood there as he walked past.

"Look um, it was nice seeing you" Manny said turning and walking to the guest bath.

After a half hour Manny walked out of the room and Jay was sitting on the couch in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt his hat on backwards.

Manny walked out in a pair of stiletto heels and a pair of tight jeans with a t-shirt on and a pair of giant sunglasses on her head.

"Ready?" She asked swinging her coach bag over her shoulder. He stood up.

"Why yes your majesty" He said opening the door for her. She rolled her eyes and they got into his car.

"So Mia is the new fuck buddy?" Manny asked as they drove off.

"Wow Manny your really looking fat these days" Jay said in a cocky tone. She smirked.

"Okay, I see we don't want to talk about it" she said folding her arms.

"Wow, you actually got something?" He said. She sighed.

"Why are you being so mean Jay?" She asked.

"Cause I cant be nice to you" He replied simply.

"And why is that?" she asked.

"Cause I was nice to you before and you just left, so maybe if I'm a dick, you'll stay" he turned and smirked at her. She giggled and shook her head.

"your dumb" was all she said.

They pulled up to the hospital and Spike was standing in the waiting room. Manny ran up and hugged her. Spike squeezed the girl.

"Manny!" She said kissing her cheek.

"How are you?" Manny asked. Spike nodded.

"Great" she said looking at her.

"How's Em?" Manny asked.

"O she is great, the doctor is checking everything and then we can all go in" Spike replied. Manny nodded.

Twenty minuets later the doctor emerged.

"You can all come see the baby" He said smiling. Manny walked in first and smiled.

"Em" Manny said tearing up. She walked over and kissed Emma's forehead.

"I am so glad you came" Emma sounded really tired.

"Does she have a name?" Manny asked.

"Christine Manuella Cameron" Emma said smiling. Manny burst into tears.

"You're the godmother" Sean said putting his arm on Manny's shoulder. "and you, just like the other ones, you're the godfather" Sean said to Jay who nodded and smiled.

"Em, that's amazing" Manny said wiping her tears. Emma nodded.

"It's my way of showing you that there is hope" Emma whispered. But Jay caught it.

"Hope for what?" he asked. Manny looked up.

"Excuse me" Manny said leaving the room.

Jay looked at them and followed her. He grabbed her arm and everyone stared at them.

"Manny, hope for what?" Jay asked. She sighed and shook her head.

"Nothing Jay, no" She said shaking free. She ran to the waiting room. He followed her. People watched them run in, a lot recognized her and started taking pictures. Jay realized and pulled her out side to the side of the building, where the parking lot was. He stared at her.

"Tell me what's going on" Jay demanded.

"Jay, I…" She stopped and took a deep breath. "I cant have babies okay" she said sadly. Then he thought. His comment the night before Poor little pop star, can't have a baby cause she doesn't want to ruin her figure. He felt like an ass. He shook his head. She started to cry.

"I'm so sorry" he hugged her. "How do you know?" he asked. Her stomach dropped, she felt her face get red. She looked up at him.

"Um" she said nervously, her whole body was shaking. "Jay…" her voice was really shaky. He looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Before I left, you got me pregnant" she said quietly. He looked at her.

"What?" He asked leaning back against the wall. "You didn't tell me why?" he asked a little hurt and confused.

"Jay I, I couldn't tell you" she said walking closer to him. She grabbed the bottom of his shirt and gripped it. He ran his hand over his face.

"And what happened?" he asked. She looked down at her feet.

"I lost the baby" she whispered. He closed his eyes.

"Excuse me?" A voice asked. "Is this guy bothering you?" He asked. Jay turned and looked at him.

"Look asshole! Now is not the time!" Jay pointed at the guy and was about to get into his face.

"JAY STOP!" Manny yelled. They both looked at her.

"You know this guy?" The man asked. Jay looked at her too.

"Who is this fag?" Jay asked.

"Jay, meet Derrick, Derrick, meet Jay" Manny said softly.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16

None of them said anything until Derrick spoke up.

"Should you introduce me?" He asked. Jay looked at her.

"Yea why don't you" Jay said smiling.

"Um this is Jay a friend" she said avoiding Jay's glare.

"Nice to meet you" Derrick said nodding. Jay smirked. "Honey I called the hotel, they said you haven't checked in, you couldn't have possibly been here all night" He said looking at her. She blushed.

"She's been at my house!" Jay blurted out. Derrick looked shocked. He stared at Manny.

"Really?" Derrick asked with a confused tone. Manny looked at Jay and wiped her tears.

"Yea Jay is a friend from highschool sweetie" she said walking up to him and hugging him. He kissed her.

"Well any friend on Manny's is a friend of mine" he said with a smirk. Jay nodded.

"O really?" he asked. Jay started to laugh. Manny hit his stomach.

"Jay tell Emma that I am gonna go back to the hotel I will see her later" Jay smiled.

"O you kids don't have to much fun" Jay said walking back into the hospital. He slammed into Sean. He took a deep breath.

"Whoa dude what's up?" Sean asked. Jay laughed. But it was an angry laugh.

"That dick, yea he is here" Jay said angrily. Sean looked at him confused.

"Manny's homo fiancé" Jay said shaking his head.

"What, wow" Sean said in shock.

"Yea she said to tell Emma she will be back later" Jay was pacing.

"Dude really you had to expect it, I mean, they are engaged" Sean admitted. Jay looked at him.

"Shut up" he said sitting in the chair.

They got into Derricks rented car and started driving.

"So I was talking to my mother and we decided that church about fifteen minuets from my house would be the best place to get married" he said with a big smile. She laughed and then her smile went to a frown. "Something wrong?" he asked. She sighed.

"It's just I want everyone to be there" she said with a shrug. He smiled.

"They will, Paige, Marco, everyone" he said touching her hand. She sighed again.

"No everyone like, Emma and Sean, my parents" she said softly. he smiled.

"So you want to do the wedding here?" he asked. Her face lit up and she looked at him.

"CAN WE?" she asked. He smiled.

"If it makes you happy we can do what ever you want okay" he said squeezing her hand. She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I love you, so much" she said happily.

They got back to the hotel and made arrangements. The wedding would take place next month. Manny and Derrick made their way back to LA to prepare, but not before stopping to see Emma.

_-Flash forward to a week before the wedding-_

Manny, Marco and Paige boarded a plane to Canada.

"Ugh this is so much more stressful then I had ever imagined" Manny said sitting down in her first class seat. She sat by the window, Marco was in the middle and Paige was on the outside.

"Trust me hon, once this is all over you will be the happy Mrs. Antenellie and there will be no problems." Manny sighed and put her ipod head phones in her ear.

Jay dropped the boys back off at Emma's and Seans. They stayed with him for the weekend.

"Were you guys good?" Sean asked the boys. Jay handed Christine to Emma.

"They were awesome" he said rubbing the boy's head's. They giggled.

"Thanks dude we really needed a night of peace and quiet" Sean admitted.

"So um Jay can you watch the kids next Saturday night?" Emma asked. Jay sighed. He knew what next Saturday night was.

"We can't miss the reception you know" Emma said a quietly. Jay nodded.

"Sure ya, I would love to" he said with a small smirk. He waved goodbye and left.

"She might as well invite him and crush his dreams into tiny pieces" Sean said looking at his friend walk to the car. Emma sighed.

"It's not her fault she fell out of love with him and in love with someone else, Sean it happens" Emma said walking up the steps. he looked at her and shook his head.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17

Manny got settled into her hotel room. She was sitting on the couch watching TV it was 2 am. She took a deep breath and picked up her phone.

"I need a taxi" she said into it. She threw on a pair of sweats and a hoodie with a pair of flip flops.

She got into the taxi. "583 South Washington Street" she said leaning back.

The car pulled up in front of the house. She got out. It was late but she needed to talk to someone. To her surprise she saw a light on in the living room. She walked up to the door and knocked lightly.

"What the" Jay got up from his couch and walked to the door. He looked out the window and saw her standing there. He swung the door open.

"Come to destroy me I see" he said looking at her. She sighed.

"I just need someone to talk to" she said looking at him. he let her in. she sat down on the couch. She wiped a tear away.

"Any mystery women gonna pop out?" she asked. He let out a small chuckle.

"Nope just me tonight, all this wedding talk didn't really make me want to go out" he admitted. She looked at him confused. "It's all over the news, Pop star to wed millionaire" he said sipping his beer.

"Jay I'm s…" she began but he put his hand on.

"You have no reason to apologize" he said shaking his head. She sighed.

"Yes I do!" she looked at him. "I put you through hell! What I didn't wasn't fair to you, to me or to Derrick" Manny said crying hard now. He took a deep breath.

"I guess for a second I thought you could actually love me" He said not looking at her. She sighed.

"Jay I do" she said crying harder.

"Don't lie to me or yourself" he said taking her hands.

"Your better then me and I have come to accept that" he said honestly. He reached forward and wiped her tears with his hand. She took a deep breath. They both leaned in and she started kissing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her back harder. Feeling her. He sighed and stood up.

"Go" he said softly. She looked at him confused.

"Go?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yes, I cant have you here! Manny your about to get married and you are just doing this cause your confused" Jay said shaking his head. She started to cry. Really hard.

"Jay?" she asked confused.

"I don't love you Manny, not anymore, I don't" he said turning around from her. She walked over and stopped in front of him. She let out a soft sigh and tried to wipe away her tears but they kept flowing. She gave up.

"Well I love you" she quickly kissed his cheek. She made her way to the door. She walked out and down the sidewalk. It was a long way to the hotel, about 10 blocks, but a walk would help her clear her mind.

He sat back in his chair. He was shaking he was so mad. How stupid could he be to tell her to leave? He loved her. He loved her so much. His leg began to shake. He flipped the small end table by the couch into a wall. He did everything he could to stay there. To not run after her.

Sorry guys super short chapter….but the story is getting close to an end so enjoy!!


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18

Manny woke up with people all around her. Paige and Marco were shaking her and Emma was there with the baby on her hip.

"Hon, it's your rehersal dinner!" Paige said shaking her. Emma nodded.

"And it's already noon, how come you aren't up?" Emma asked. Manny pulled the pillow over her head.

"O no you don't" Marco yanked it off. They all stared down at her.

"Manny, you look, terrible" Paige said folding her arms. Manny laughed.

"Thanks" she said sarcastically. Emma shrugged.

"Have you been crying?" she asked. Manny shrugged.

"No" she shot up. She looked at the clock. "SHIT I GOTTA BE THERE AT 4" she said frantically. Emma nodded.

"Wow, and we have just been telling you this for o, the past 10 minuets" Paige and Marco laughed.

"We are going to get ready, we will be back here at 3:30 you better be ready" Marco waved his finger at her. She nodded and the three left.

Manny showered and ate a bowl of cereal. She sat down to watch some TV. She was in a pair of sweats and a tank top. There was a knock at the door. She looked up at the clock. It was only 1. She got up and walked over. She looked out the peep hole and saw Jay. She flung the door open and stared at him. He looked back at her, for about a minuet they didn't even speak. She sighed.

"what are you doing here?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Yesterday, didn't go like I wanted it" he admitted. Manny laughed.

"O really did you plan to tell me I was a mistake too?" she said in a cocky tone. He sighed.

"No Manny, I lied to you" Jay said nervously. "I really do you love" he replied. She scoffed.

"O yea I didn't know that's what love was Jay, kicking someone out when they are throwing themselves at you" she said angrily.

"Yea and I didn't know girls just threw themselves at you when they were about to get married" Jay was getting heated now too.

"I was confused, and scared I didn't know what I was doing!!" Manny said yelling now. He laughed.

"Yea you are confused, you don't know what you want, well guess what sweetie you can't have your cake and eat it too!" Jay said furiously. She sighed.

"Well you made this very easy for me Jay and let me give you a hint. Here is myAnswer, here is who I want to be with!" she said slamming the door in his face. She sat down on the couch and burst into tears.

She was ready by 3:30 when everyone arrived. They went to the restaurant and set everything up. Then to the church for the rehearsal. She couldn't help but notice the giant grin on Derricks face, and she felt guilty that she wasn't wearing that grin.

They ran through the wedding 2 times and then finally went to eat. They were all talking and having a good time. Manny just sat there, totally out of it. Emma quickly pulled her away and into the bathroom.

"What is your deal?" Emma asked. Manny shrugged.

"O I'm fine Em" she said with a sigh. Emma laughed.

"Funny, you act like I haven't known you for like 22 years" Emma said crossing her arms. Manny leaned against the counter.

"I am so confused Emma" Manny said trying to hold the tears back, the stained makeup would be a dead give away something was wrong.

"about what" Emma asked. Manny sighed.

"Derrick the wedding, Jay" she whispered the last word. Emma hung her head.

"I cant tell you what to do Manny" Emma began "But I can tell you that you have two guys who totally love you, and would do anything, and either way someone will get hurt, but in the end, it's your happiness that you need to consider" Emma said honestly. Manny smiled. She walked up and hugged Emma tightly.

"I love you, you are my best friend no matter what, and I am so glad that you are here for me" Manny confessed. The girls shared another quick hug before they left the room.

That night after dinner Derrick walked Manny back to her hotel room. They stopped at her door. She smiled at him.

"Tomorrow is the big day huh?" he asked. She smiled brightly. "Look Manny, I know you have doubts but I promise I am going to do everything I can to make you happy" He proclaimed. She hugged him tightly.

"I love you Derrick, I really do, thank you, for everything, you are the best and I can't wait for tomorrow" Manny said sweetly. He leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back and then pulled away.

"Well see you tomorrow" she said unlocking her door. She got inside and closed and locked the door. She turned on a light and saw a envelope on the floor. She quickly picked it up and tore it open.

_Manny, _

_I know things have been pretty crazy but I want you to know I wish you and Derrick the best. I really do love you and as much as it breaks my heart to see you with another man, I want you to be happy, that's all that matters to me._

_Always yours, _

_Jay_

She slid down against the bed and burst into tears. This way going to be harder then she thought.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 19

She woke up on her floor. Her back hurt and she was tired, but there was a loud banging at her door.

"Manny we have to go get out hair done!" Emma demanded. Manny got up quickly and ran to the door. Emma and Paige stood on the other side annoyed.

"O god it's 9, okay let me just um wash my face" Manny said quickly. Paige looked at Emma,

"Is she wearing the same clothes as yesterday?" Emma nodded.

"I think so" she said curiously. Manny quickly ran out. Buttoning up her shirt.

The girls got their hair done. They got their makeup done and got dressed. It was 1. The wedding started in a half hour. Manny stood there, she took a deep breath. Emma smiled. Sean walked in with the kids.

"They insisted on coming to the wedding" Sean said in a huff. Manny smiled.

"Its okay" she kissing the baby's forehead. Emma smiled and then looked at Manny.

"Their ready for you" her mother said excitedly.

Manny stood there across from Derrick.

"Do you Manny, take this man…" the priest began. She got light headed. She got dizzy. She fell to the church floor. Emma rushed over and quickly picked her up.

"Manny" she slapped her face gently. Manny opened her eyes and looked up. She saw everyone staring down at her. She stood up and looked around. She adjusted her strapless dress and hiked it up. She kicked off her white heels. she ran down the church. Into the back room. She put on the Reeboks she had on earlier and darted out the door. She held her dress up the whole time. People were honking and beeping, also taking pictures because they realized who she was. She didn't care, she just kept running.

Jay was in his garage, working on his car, music was blaring. He was under the car and he saw feet. He saw the bottom of her dress fall to the floor. He quickly rolled out and looked up at her.

"Water" she panted. He handed her the bottle of water he had sitting on the hood of the car. She chugged it down.

"What are you doing?" he asked confused. "Come on, I will give you a ride to the church" he said walking towards the car.

"No" she said softly. He turned and looked at her.

"Manny…" Jay said softly. she started to cry.

"I ran Jay, I ran as fast as I could! When he started to say the vows I fainted, I fainted and I got up and ran to you" Manny said as he walked over and took her into his arms. He held her tight.

"and I don't even give a shit about this wedding or this 20,000 dollar wedding dress I don't care, I just want to be with you" she said sobbing. He stepped back and looked at her.

"What?" he asked in a shocked surprise. Manny shrugged.

"I stayed up so late last night, thinking about everything, and I couldn't picture my life with out you in it, I will give up everything!" she said throwing her arms up. Suddenly cars pulled up to his drive way. Derrick got out and looked at her.

"Told you she'd be here" Emma said to Paige and Marco. Derrick walked over.

"Manny, what's going on?" he asked. A hurt look on his face. Jay looked confused. Derrick walked up to him. He looked him right in the eye and stuck out his hand. Jay looked down at it confused.

"You won" he said in a whisper.

"I didn't…" Jay started but Derrick put his hand up. He walked over to Manny. He took her hands.

"You're happy, that's what matters, and didn't I tell you that from the get go?" he said with a smile. Everyone watched, intensely, some crying. He kissed her cheek then quickly got into the limo. Everyone looked between Manny and Jay.

"So" Jay asked. She smiled.

"So where do we go from here?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Anywhere with you is good" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her foreword. She smiled and moved closer. She leaned in and kissed him passionately.

2 months later. Emma sat on the patio in Jay's back yard. The boys were cooking and the kids were running around. Emma looked at the guys.

"God, will she ever come back?" Emma asked irritated. Sean sighed.

"Em relax" he said patting her back. The baby was asleep on her arm.

"Give her time" Jay said flipping the burgers. Suddenly Manny burst through the door.

"the lines were insane" she said handing Jay the corn on the cob. He kissed her sweetly.

"Someone was getting impatient" Sean looked at Emma. Manny giggled. Sean and Emma were bickering and Manny walked over and wrapped her arms around Jay's waist.

"I love you" she whispered in his ear.

"I love you too" he said happily. And that was that, they both got their happily ever after...

Sequal?? let me know


End file.
